The Life and Times of One Naomi Campbell
by DreadPirateRoberts
Summary: Naomi narrates her life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Younger Years: From Birth to Firsts**

I was born on the bathroom floor surrounded by no less than six people, none of whom was a trained midwife or nurse, and none of whom was my father.

At thirteen hundred hours precisely I was introduced to the world, my world. A bunch of random fucked up strangers with nowhere to live and nobody in their lives but each other.

It's a wonder I ever really made it to adulthood.

* * *

When your six everything is simple. There is no hate, no love, nothing other than barely tangible relations based upon the fact that you can pretend really well, or that you are a slow runner and perfect for a game of tag.

I never did fit in.

I was always too fast to play tag, and I suffered from a severe lack of imagination. I preferred my own company, I liked silence, I was the freak.

They were everything I could never be.

The younger one had an imagination would one day take her far, and often I admired the hastily drawn shapes and pictures that were far better than my own. Her games where never lacking in story, everybody had characters that somehow fit into it, like a well crafted jigsaw.

The other one craved company, always spoke her mind, and she couldn't run. They were two halves of the same whole, never one without the other. I think if anything ever separated Katie and Emily then the world surely would end.

I hated them for it.

* * *

I think I was 12 when I really saw them. Gone were the childish games, and carefree attitudes. The twins had grown up, but nobody really noticed Emily anymore. Katie was as loud and a opinionated as ever, and Emily was still the quite one now with the added dimension of a shyness that would render her invisible in Katie's shadow.

I still hated them.

For Katie I had a passionate hatred, I couldn't stand to be in her presence. Dripping with perfume and surrounded by boys. For Emily the hatred was different, it was quite butterflies that never seemed to rest, it was her fresh clean smell that I loved so much and it was my new found love of bananas just because she had one for lunch every day. I didn't hate Emily, I hated what she made me feel.

I was twelve and I was immature but I knew what I felt for Emily was love.

I was twelve and a quarter when we had our first interaction, and although she would never know that second was the first of many turning points in my life. It was simple, nothing special, but I swear to this day I have never seen a smile as beautiful. It was barely a smile, just a twitch of her lips when the teacher read the partner assignments.

Naomi Campbell and Emily Fitch.

* * *

The twins thirteenth birthday party was the day I realised I had a friend. An honest to god friend, who didn't mind the silences, or my developing monthly mood swings. It should have felt nice, and at times it was amazing, but then there were moments when lines blurred. She would say something in that unique voice of hers and heat would spread throughout my body and my heart would ache.

Sometimes my heart would ache too much, and I would cry, but she was always there brushing away my tears or wrapping her delicate arms around me. Then my heart would ache some more.

I couldn't stand to feel the way I did.

* * *

It was sometime between the beginning and end or our last year at school when everything changed. The day itself was normal, with Emily opting to spend lunch time with me instead of her sister. Our conversation wasn't thrilling but I suppose it held some importance, our futures.

I think that's when I may have inadvertently told her my feelings, I mean telling her I want to spend my life with her in it is a not so subtle way of confessing. Part of me had hoped she took it to mean I wanted to spend my life with her, but there was another part of me that wanted her to realise that I meant as friends. I spent the rest of the day contemplating my feelings.

That night everything changed.

It started with a party neither of us wanted to go to, but Katie had insisted. We knew what the party would entail. It would be lots of drinks and various cocktails of drugs, sweaty bodies grinding together and thousands of random hook-ups. At barely sixteen these parties were not my scene.

Emily however was a pro, who would have thought it. My quiet little Emily could down a bottle or snort a line like she had been doing it all her life. Tonight was different, she drank slowly and declined participation in the lines on the coffee table, she was behaving. I only lost sight of her for five minutes in the whole three hours we were there, when she was dragged over to a corner by a guy I had never seen before in my life. Before long she was back next to me and pulling me in time with the music, grinding up against me in ways that should not have been so thrilling, nor should they have caused me to want to run towards the nearest empty room to relieve myself.

The night climaxed when Emily's lips met mine, devouring, tasting, claiming. It was heaven.

That night was another defining moment of my life. My first kiss, and it was amazing, but it was scary and oh so wrong. How could kiss another girl and enjoy it, how could I kiss Emily and want more. How did Katie ever find us.

I really hated Katie Fitch in that moment, but I also wanted to thank her she gave me the much needed distraction to escape the confines of the house and of Emily.

I'd hate her more the next morning. Dike, Lezzer, Perv. Katie was right, these feelings she shouldn't be having them.


	2. The Confused Years: The soul of Genius 1

**The Confused Years: The Soul Of Genius**

"_Neither a lofty degree of intelligence nor imagination nor both together go to the making of genius. Love, love, love, that is the soul of genius."_ **–Mozart**

**A/N: Due to the volume of material for this point in Naomi's life, Imma have to split part 2 into different parts. Part 1 is here.  
**

I wouldn't cry, I couldn't show weakness. More importantly I wasn't willing to let Katie see how much I took her words to heart. I wasn't willing to let Emily see the effect her omission caused.

Why couldn't she tell Katie the truth, I hadn't kissed her, It was the other way around. Why couldn't I tell Katie the truth, why, no matter how much I wanted to, did I not say a word.

Emily Fitch was why.

* * *

Mum thinks she influenced my decision to go to Roundview College, a good well rounded school she called it. I can honestly say the reason I applied is because in the back of my mind I knew that's where Emily would be going.

I hated her, but I wasn't ready to let her go.

* * *

Same Fucking Form.

I was in my own sick way elated that for the next two years I would be able to stay close to her, to watch her from behind a carefully crafted glare. It was wrong, but the thought was unstoppable.

I neglected to take into account the looks she would give me in return. Vulnerable, pleading, apologetic and oh so very Emily.

* * *

No matter how well I hid them my thoughts were wrong, girls were supposed to love boys, girls were not supposed to love girls, it was wrong, perverted, unnatural. But then kissing Emily was never wrong or unnatural.

Kissing Josh was. It was sloppy, his lips were rough. The only similarity I realised was that he too was forceful, took charge. Still even he didn't do it the way Emily did. He was nothing Emily was, and I couldn't bring myself to kiss him again.

I didn't hate Emily, I hated myself

* * *

Cooks birthday, drug dealing with Thomas and then Panda's party. I just couldn't seem to stay away from her. She was my magnet, an unstoppable force pulling me towards her and into her life.

I was always terrified, of being caught out, of being questioned, of still being the freak. Yet like a fool I found myself in a slightly childish bedroom wearing a pair of the most ridiculous pyjamas that matched Emily. I think my sexy poo shirt was always meant for her.

* * *

**  
**Soft lips and a taste that just hinted at chocolate. Every kiss was unique, Emily Fitch was unique, she could be my unique but I couldn't let her.

Or maybe I could just for the night. It would be ok, I would just blame it on the MDMA, nobody would ever have to know my kryptonite.

* * *

I think I'd already made up my mind after Emily's confrontation, the form stuffed between the pages of my book proof of that. Still I let Kieren talk to me, to give me a reason other than Emily.

Turns out he makes a pretty convincing point.

* * *

I wanted to reach out and touch the sleeping angel, but what would that accomplish, nothing. As much as I loved it and hated it in equal measure she was tearing down my impenetrable walls twice as fast as I could put them up.

I could only do what I do best. I fled.

* * *

Through the grief I could only make out one word, the name that was burned upon my soul, Emily. Letting the anger overtake me I screwed the paper into a ball and threw it away from me. I didn't want Emily or any reminder of Emily anywhere near me.

But Emily was near me, she was everywhere even when absent. Her name printed into my face in a way that shouted Emily. I didn't want her there, I couldn't have her there. I needed her gone.

Emily was always a stubborn one.

* * *

It was all about passion, love and satisfaction. It was heaven. It was nothing like I'd imagined. It was also my first time.

I always thought my first time would be awkward, painful, and definitely with a guy.

This was everything I had wanted and more. Intense, pleasurable, earth shattering and with Emily.

If it was everything I knew I wanted, then why did I feel so scared.

* * *

Emily is always there, quiet and unassuming. Supporting and encouraging me without ever wanting anything in return. She was selfless, and I was selfish. We were a balance of opposites, working in tandem to keep our worlds sane. I could never balance anything.

* * *

I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I could only run.

Emily was always a faster runner than me.


End file.
